This invention relates to a computer-controlled robotically operated storage system. More particularly, this invention relates to a storage system with automatic insertion and retrieval of samples from a storage container or unit. The invention is especially useful in the preservation of biological specimens at various temperatures, including room temperature and the temperature of liquid nitrogen. This invention also relates to an associated method for inventory control and storing samples or specimens such as DNA, blood, stem cells, as well as pharmaceutical compounds.
When properly treated, biological specimens can be stored almost indefinitely at temperatures approaching that of liquid nitrogen so long as that temperature is maintained. However, once the temperature of a specimen is raised, especially to a level where thawing occurs, the integrity of the specimen might suffer if the specimen is then refrozen.
Many conventional cryogenic storage units are simple containers with removable racks having multiple shelves. Specimens are inserted and removed from the storage units manually through a door in the top of the unit.
A considerable advance in the mass cryogenic storage of biological specimens was made with U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,336. That patent disclosed the automated moving of specimens along a predetermined path inside a storage tank, with automated insertion and retrieval operations under computerized tracking control.
A further significant improvement in the cryogenic storage arts was introduced with U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,844. That patent discloses a cryogenic storage unit comprising a plurality of independently rotatable storage shelves located one above the other in an insulated chamber. Each shelf supports several pie-slice-shaped trays each carrying a multiplicity of specimens in vials. The shelves each have a pie-slice-shaped opening, with these openings being disposed one above the other to define a vertical access path. To retrieve a particular vial or specimen from the storage unit, the shelf containing the desired specimen is rotated so that the tray containing the specimen is located in the access path. A lift mechanism raises the tray to the top of the unit where a robotic arm retrieves the desired specimen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,102 discloses a cryogenic storage unit which has a reduced number of moving parts. A multitude of vials are stored in radial orientations in the cylindrical wall of a carrier rotatably disposed inside a cryogenic storage container. A cylindrical wall of the container is provided with a vertical access slot which is closed by a plug disposed in the slot. The plug is pushed into the container and held in a temporary seat on the vial carrier during an access operation in which a robotic arm inserts a suction-type grasping member through the slot and into the storage container. In some applications, it is desirable to store vials in trays.
Any of the above described storage units may be ganged to increase storage capacity at a storage facility.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved storage system with automatic insertion and retrieval.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a storage system with increased storage capacity.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a storage system wherein specimens can be stored at room temperature or a temperature lower than room temperature.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic storage system which has a container utilizable for storing individual vials and/or trays.
Related objects of the invention pertain to a storage method.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings and descriptions herein.
A storage system particularly for storing biological materials such as blood, stem cells, and DNA comprises, in accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a storage unit having at least three vertical sides, at least two of the three vertical sides each being provided with a plurality of individually accessible storage receptacles. A plurality of boxes or containers are removably disposed in respective ones of the storage receptacles. At least one robot mechanism is movable along a track section or path extending to the storage receptacles in the two vertical sides of the unit, the robot mechanism having a robotic arm for accessing the storage receptacles. A computer is operatively connected to the robot mechanism for controlling movement and access operations thereof and for registering the contents of the storage receptacles.
The storage unit may have any columnar configuration, i.e., a configuration in which receptacles may be stacked. However, prismatic configurations with polygonal cross-sections, particularly rectangular or square cross-sections, are preferred. The storage unit may be disposed on a floor surface within a room. It is possible, however, for this storage unit to be suspended from an overhead superstructure.
The individually accessible storage receptacles in two or more sides of the storage unit are preferably arranged in rectangular arrays. It is not necessary however, that all of the storage receptacles have the same size. The receptacles generally have their own access openings through which the storage boxes or containers are moved during robot-mediated insertion and removal operations.
The storage unit may be combined in a storage facility with other storage units arranged, for instance, along or within the walls of an enclosure. In that case, a track section or path extends to the wall-based storage unit for enabling robotic access to the receptacles therein.
Preferably, the storage boxes or contains each hold a plurality of specimen-containing vials, at least some of which are compartmentalized or segmented to provide multiple storage compartments for storing respective biologically related specimens. For instance, different compartments of the same segmented vial might store DNA, a blood sample, stem cells, and one or more tissue samples all from the same individual. Alternatively, the compartments of a single vial might store stem cells suitable for generating cells of different types, such as skin, bone, muscle, liver, pancreas, and nerve cells.
Preferably, the different segments or compartments of a segmented vial are removably connected to one another, whereby any one of the segments may be separated from another segment while maintaining complete integrity of contents of the separated segments.
A storage system comprises, in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an enclosure having a plurality of vertical walls connected to one another via a floor surface, a rectangular grid array of first storage receptacles disposed along at least one of the walls, second storage receptacles disposed inside the enclosure and spaced from the walls, at least one track section extending along the one of the walls, parallel thereto, an additional track section extending to the second storage receptacles, a robot mechanism movably mounted to the first track section, the robot mechanism having a robotic arm for accessing the first storage receptacles, and a computer operatively connected to the robot mechanism for controlling movement and access operations thereof and for registering the contents of the storage receptacles.
Further track sections or robot rails can be provided to serve the needs of the system. For example, where the second storage receptacles are disposed in a columnar arrangement inside the enclosure, the additional track section may be one of several track sections collectively surrounding the column of the second storage receptacles. One or more additional robot mechanisms may be provided, for example, on the several track sections around the free-standing column for accessing the second storage receptacles. The second storage receptacles may be located in a plurality of columnar units which may be ganged together or free standing.
Preferably, the first receptacles are located within the one wall of the enclosure. The first receptacles are analogous to safe deposit boxes in this regard. The wall includes an outer panel and an inner panel perforated to provide access to the first receptacles.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the enclosure has four walls and at least three of those walls are provided with respective arrays of first storage receptacles. These walls are further provided with respective track sections extending along the walls for enabling access to the first storage receptacles by one or more robot mechanisms.
Temperature control elements may be operatively connected to each the three walls for maintaining the storage receptacles of each wall or portions thereof at a respective pre-selected temperature. It is contemplated that the second storage receptacles are generally maintained at or about room temperature. However, the second storage receptacles may be maintained at a temperature different from room temperature. In that case, a temperature control element such as a heat exchanger is operatively coupled to the second storage receptacles for maintaining contents thereof in a preselected temperature range.
Pursuant to a further feature of the present invention, the storage system additionally comprises a multiplicity of cassettes each disposed in a respective one of the first storage receptacles and the second storage receptacles. The cassettes each include a pair of storage chambers or compartments accessed via respective covers or doors disposed on opposite sides of the respective cassette.
A related storage method comprises, in accordance with the present invention, providing an enclosure having an array of storage receptacles disposed in the enclosure, providing multiple specimen-containing vials in cassette-type containers, operating a robot mechanism to insert the cassette-type containers in respective ones of the storage receptacles, and further operating the robot mechanism to selectively remove the cassette-type containers from the respective storage receptacles.
The robot mechanism may be further operated to extract one of the specimen-containing vials from a respective one of the removed cassette-type containers. Where the cassette-type containers each include a pair of storage chambers or compartments separated by a partition, the operating of the robot mechanism to extract the one of the specimen-containing vials includes accessing one of the storage chambers or compartments via a respective cover or door disposed on one of two opposite sides of the respective cassette-type container. These covers or doors are alternatively slid or pivoted open. It is contemplated that the operating of the robot mechanism to extract the one specimen-containing vial further includes operating the robot mechanism to rotate the one cassette-type container prior to the accessing of the relevant storage chamber or compartment.
Where rectangular grid array of the storage receptacles is a free-standing column, the method further comprises operating one or more robot mechanisms to access the storage receptacles from different sides of the column.
A storage system in accordance with the present invention permits temporary or permanent storage of vast numbers of specimens. The storage capability of the system is enhanced, individually and collectively, by the rectangular storage grid, multiple robot access mechanisms, computer control, and the dual compartment storage cassettes.